


She Hears The Oath

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [18]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Gen, God Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21774814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: She sits proudly upon Her throne, serene and righteous- and yes, intimidating, but that is as a queen should be.
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	She Hears The Oath

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> For the Micro-Story Prompt: "Righteous"

The Woedican Temple in Nona’s hometown had been a true thing of beauty: grand and elegant, with tapestries and statues and generous patrons. She’s still never seen its equal- not in the neighboring Aedyran cities, and certainly not in Dyrwood, where the locals rarely provide Woedica the respect She deserves.

But even the grandest temple could not have prepared Nona for the experience of actually being in the presence of her Queen.

It is in her dream that Nona is summoned, and it is an overwhelming moment when she realizes she is looking upon Woedica, simple and radiant, Her face shrouded by the blinding light of Her adra crown. Yet Nona feels her Queen’s attention upon her, and when She speaks, Her voice is everywhere. She sits proudly upon Her throne, serene and righteous- and yes, intimidating, but that is as a queen should be.

A sense of power- authority and strength and peace, all layered together- fills the atmosphere as Woedica tells Nona to rise to her feet, and there is no temple in all of Eora that could possibly compare.


End file.
